confesando sentimientos
by Glory-chan
Summary: ola k ase XD bueno esta es una historia de un Goenji enamorado de una chicca y el para confesarle sus sentimientos pasara algunos obstáculos y tendrá MUCHOS celos,romance y algo de comedia (PD:este es mi primer fic y sumary asi que lamento si esta horrible) (PD 2: los quiero queridos lectores y dejen reviews o el fic será horrible
1. Chapter 1

**H****o****-****ho****-****hola,olis,jelou,konichiwa ola k ase ****XD ****bueno espero que estén bien por que hoy les traje una historia que surgio de mi linda cabezita**** XD ****del mejor anime de la historia Inazuma Eleven!**

**Esta historia ya la tenia desde hace mucho tiempo espero que les guste y un agradecimiento a mis amigas Ale,Britny y a hannia las quiero mucho y ellas me ayudaron con este que es mi primer fic un abrazo y beso ENORME y perdona lo cambie un poquito a como era i,m sorry plisss **

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**CAP 1:Sale a flote ( soy mala ponendo nobres )**

Inazuma japan ya había pasado las finales de asia e iba a ir al mundial y sobre todo Goenji se iba a quedar en el equipo ya todos bajan de avión que los llevaría a su destino la isla liocott y les abia llegado llegado una carta de invitación para conocer a sus nuevos oponentes que eran los caballeros de la reina y fueran vestidos de gala

Y después de escuchar eso Naoto empieza a reírse como loco

Gurori:Y ahora de que rayos te ries hermanito-fruciendo el ceño

Naoto:De quejaja… tu…jajaja no vas a poder ir jajaja

Gurori:que rayos dices grandicimo tonto

Naoto:pues digamos que a ti no te gusta mucho que digamos ponerte un vestido- apenas recuperando un poco de aire

Gurori:Si pero quien digo que yo me pondría un vestido ahhh- y rie un poco-ahh que chistoso eres hermanito ahh yo me pondré traje de pingüino o que esperabas

Y todos despues de escuchar eso se resbala una gotita por la cabeza estilo anime

¬¬U

Naoto:ayy mi hermanita querida que acaso no te acuerdas que le prometimos a Shin

Gurori:emm no cual fue

Naoto:de que arias todo lo que fuera obligatorio y necesario hasta que el viniera con nosotros

Gurori:em-toda nerviosa por lo antes dicho

Naoto:Y fue una promesa y promesa takana

Gurori:No se rompe-da un suspiro y sopla un mechon de cabello que tenia en la cara-Creo que tienes razón_ya resignada

O-O-O EN LA NOCHE

Y ya los chicos estaban vestidos de gala ,todos estaban platicando cuando bajan las chicas (lo cambiare un poqutin ok)Haruna traía un vestido amarillo en las mangas mas claro con adornos dorados mientras algunos olganes que colgaban del vestido eran blancos,Aki traía un vestido verde lima y de la cintura para abajo un verde oscuro con adornos negros (los que quieran) en las mangas y Fuyuppe traía un vestido morado de la parte de la cintura para abajo lila con un adorno plateado

Todos los chicos:wow o y algunos de ellos sonrojados

Tsunami: vale no crei que pudieran verse tan bien

Chicas: no lo creiste - fruciendo el ceño

Tsunami: no no lo quise decir de esa manera

Y las chicas lo miran peor aun XD

Kido:no te ayudas-con una gotita estilo anime XD

Y Haruna se acerca a Goenji a recordale lo que platicaron en la tarde al terminar el entrenamiento

Flash Black -O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya había acabado el entrenamiento y todos regresaron al campamento y el ultimo en recoger sus cosas era Goenji que estaba sentadocon la mirada perdida viendo cierto lugar con un leve sonrojo pero notable y Haruna se acerco por que ya había visto asi al goleador de fuego en ese trance varias veces asi durante los entrenamientos y se acerco para poder ven que era lo que veía Goenji y por que lo tenia asi. Haruna se acerco viendo ala dirección a la que veía Goenji y que veía a una persona en especifico y esa persona no era ni mas ni menos que Guroria-san la cual estaba jugando con el balon. Haruna dio una pequeña sonrisa y como Goenji estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni la escucho

Haruna: Gooeenjii – y el peli-crema solo hizo un sonido con la boca-quee tee parece Guuroo-saaan-con vocecita de fantasma para que no se diera cuenta que era ella

Goenji: pues es muy inteligente,amable, alegre,maternal a su manera,simpática , dulce, -rie un poco con la boca cerrada-a veces enojona,fría y algo latosa pero asi es y a mi me agreda pero sobre todo-da un suspiro- es muy hermosa-sigue con la mirada a Guroria la cual se había retirada de la cancha y se dirigio al campamento

Goenji volteo para agarrar sus cosa y se encontró con una Haruna con corazones en los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces Goenji al darse cuenta de lo paso se sonrojo a nivel:CABELLO DE HIROTO SE QUEDA PALIDO ANTE EL XD

Haruna:aayy Goenji-san te gusta Guro-san aaahh-muy emocionada

Goenji-ya resignado y con una sonrisa de lado:NO…no me gusta-lo cual hizo que Haruna se confundiera

Haruna:que- toda desilusionada

Goenji:si como escuchaste no me gusta … yo estoy enamorado de ella

Haruna:AAAY que buena noticia Goenji-san NO LE DEVES DE DECIR ¡SI¡ pídele que sea tu novia-da un suspiro-…pero cuantas veces te veo asi con razón-lo dice muy emocionada

Goenji:si pero no se como-y es interrumpido

Haruna:pero y que anda no tengas miedo solo dicelo

Goenji: es que no e tenido la oportunidad y su hermano es que es muy celoso

Haruna:OYETENGO UNA IDEA que tal si hoy en la noche se lo dices e investigado y descubri que en el palacio hay un hermoso jardín y ese seria el lugar indicado para pedirceloy de paso allí le podrias "tomar pestada" una flor y dársela ¡Que bonito! A si y yo alejo a Naoto ok-con estrellas en los ojos

A Goenji le parecio buena idea y asi quedaron que alejaría a guro-san de su hermano y lae arian la gran pregunta

Fin Flash BlackO-O-O-O-O-

En eso se oyen pisadas en las escaleras y… y…. y…TAN…TAN

**Y bueno hasta aquí el capi cuando reciba mi primer reviews subiré el próximo capi esparo que les aiga gusta do chao chao los AMO MUCHO si leyeron mi primer fic los adoro mua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olis,hi,jelou,konichiwa ola k ase XD ola mis queridAs lectorAs como están doy un GRAN agradecimio a:**

**sakura daishi por apenas subir mi fic y comentar sobre el LAS AMO a saku-chan y a vivi-san que apenas lei su comentario y me puse a gritar como loca XD **

**bueno no los aburro mas y aquí la conti dejen mas reviews y este fic será de bueno a mejor y si no….. TODO LO CONTRARIO **

**y si seremos grandes amigas algún problema y me avisan sale**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En eso se oyen pisadas en las escaleras y…y…y…tan…tan TAAN

Leche con PAAN XD

Era Guroria con un vestido azul marino de la parte de la cintura para arriba aqua y con un bonito decorado de color negro y un collar de plata con una gema azul marino en ella y sujetado el cabello con palillos de comer azules

A y ella era del tamaño promedio cabello café oscuro largo hasta la cintura ojos cafes ocuros casi negros y era morena no era mucho pero ella se veía bonita.

Y al pobre de Goenji solo de verla sentía que se le venia la hemorragia nasal (jajaja que chistoso XD) asi que se dio la vuelta para poderse limpiar

POV GURORIA

Ay estaba yo con mi vestido ¡ay que vergüenza! Yo detesto los vestidos lastima que le hice esa promesa a mi hermano que si no ahhh pero la verdad estoy aun mas apenada por que no mucho de ellos me habían visto asi solo mi hermano y bueno la verdad espero que le guste a Goenji-kun jejeje el me gusta mucho desde antes de unirme al equipo aun que la verdad por lo celosos que son mis hermanos no creo que ni se fije y aun menos teniendo todo un club de fans detrás de el queriendo ser sus novias asi que…

Pero me siento optimista hoy hay que echarle ganas al asunto y ya

FIN POV GURORIA

Cuando por fin bajo las escaleras los chicos no habían dicho ni una palabra y ella estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente alza la mirada y ve a todos los chicos alrededor de ella super sonrojados

Kazemaru:valla te vez bien Guro-san-con un sonrojo bastante notable y Gurori solo se rio por eso provocando un sonrojo mayor de parte de los demás

Y ella empezó a buscar con la vista a cierto peli-crema si estaba en el monton y cuando por fin lo vio y el estaba de espalda como si ni le interesara lo mas minimo lo cual la entristecio mucho

Guroria *ahh creo que…. Nisiquiera hay que intentarlo* TTOTT

Y ya ahora ya saliendo de sus pensamientos escucha otro te "vez bien" y a gurori se le dibujo una sonrisa

Guroria:vale gracias chicos

Hiroto:ah pues si es la verdad es que te vez….muy hermosa-con un gran sonrojo bastante notable

Y Guroria se sonrojo al oir eso:jejeje

POV GOENJI

UN MOMENTO que le están diciendo a Gurori-san esto es un chiste ¿no? y..y… se acaba de sonrojar no puede ser NO TE SONROJES A LO QUE TE DIGAN ESTOS IDIOTAS gggrrrrr a Hiroto me las vas a pagar lo voy a matar ¡LO VOY A MATARRR!

Goenji se moria de rabia por ver a todos los chicos alrededor de Gurori , o mejor dicho casi sobre de ella

Goenji ya les iba a repartir algunoas partidas de jeta XD cuando llega el hermano de Gurori

Naoto: ¿y gurori?- con tono desafiante

Y apenas todos apenas vieron acercarse a Naoto se alejaron de Gurori si ellos sabían que el si les rompería la cara por tan solo verlos cerca de ella sonrojados

Entonces Naoto se acerca a Gurori y larodeo con su brazo el cuello de ella

Naoto:vale no crei que si lo fueras a hacer

Gurori-bufo-:promesa Takana no se rompe

Naoto:bueno gracias a ti ya tengo 20 pesos

Guroria:y eso- muy confundida

Naoto:Kidou y yo apostamos a que no te ponías el vestido y gane yo

Guroria:ammm asi que Kidou-kun pensó que no me lo pondría el vestido y rompería mi promesa- viéndolo con ojos asesinos

Kido:Endo también participo en la apuesta-mintiendo para salvarse

Guroria:también…. No te creo Endo-kun es bien tonto para hacer eso-resbalandole una gotita estilo anim-umm y hablando del inocente endo dende esta

Aki:yo lo ire a buscar-y se va

Y asi Aki se fue a buscar a Endo y lugo todos se suben a la caravana relámpago para irse al lugar

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi bueenoo se que no esta muy bueno pero esperen el sig capi allí llegara lo bueno besitos **

**Chao chao **


	3. confesando sentimientos capi 3

**OLA K ASEN XD mis niñas hermosas bueno aquí yo otra vez espero que les baya gustando la historia y para compensar el fic anterior traigo este **

**Esta ves me ayudara mi amiga Britny (Britany) que es A\B ahh y **

_**Advertencia:todo aquel que sea sensible y llore por cualquier escena de dolor romántico alejese del computador también alejese a las persona esquisofrenicas que tengan un cuchillo a la mano y sepa donde vivo **_

**Por que después de ver este capi seguro me querrán matar y si es asi HAGO BIEN MI TRABAJO XD**

**Bueno sin mas interrupciones aquí la conti **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

YA LLEGANDO AL PALACIO

Ya chicos habían llegado y bajaron de la caravana relámpago les da la bienvenida el capitán del equipo contrario.

Durante el viaje Guroria se fue muy triste he hizo todo lo posible para ni tener que ver a Goenji lo cual se achicopalo todo u.u

Y apenas llegando Guroria llamo enseguida la atención de cierta persona lo cual noto su hermano Naoto y se molesto un poco

¿?: hola buenas noches yo soy Edgar Valtinas y usted señorita- dirigiéndose y refiriéndose a Guroria lo cual noto Naoto

Guroria: um… yo soy Guroria Takana un gusto

Edgar: el placer es todo mio señorita Gurori – para luego besarle la mano

A lo que Naoto se enfado mucho y se acerca e interrumpe esa escena (A\B: UUHH NO ahorita te quito de la historia el hermano me cai mal-muy molesta YO: aay britany déjame seguir con la historia por favor ¬¬ A\B: si pero desaste del hermano YO:esperame ahorita veras A\B:pero YO:ya cállate y déjame seguirA\B:ok ok no te enojes TTOTT)

Naoto:HO-Hola yo soy Naoto Takana el hermano de "la señorita Gurori" –en parte enojado pero burlando que llamoron a su hermana "señorita"

Entonces en el intento de alejar a Gurori de allí la jala de la mano e intenta retirarce pero

Guroria:oye hermano… sabias que aquí sirven comida gratis

Naoto: (.-.) comida gratis-con estrellas en los ojos

Edgar: si toda la que ustedes quieran – viendo cual era el plan de Gurori y llevándole la corriente

Naoto: adiós hermanita yo creo que ya te sabes cuidar solita y y si ace algo mal le partiras la cara ok-e iva gritanto y iva dejando un manto de tierra detrás de el por que corria a donde estaba la comida

Gurori:ok- le grita y Edgar le queda viendo estrañado por lo que contesto con cara de WTF! O-oU

Y ya llegando a la mesa donde estaba la comida se encuentra con kageyama,kuritmasu y kogure devorando todo asu paso y el también se le une y empieza a desaparecer la comida de la mesa XD

_MIENTRAS TANTO CON GURORI Y EDGAR_

Edgar: bueno señorita Gurori-san me acompaña tomándola de la mano

Esto lo escucho y vio Goenji lo cual se puso muy celoso y se dirigio a la escena muy molesto pero Gurori no lo noto y lo siguió diciendo

Guroria: cl-claro- quitándose un machon de cabello que tenia sobre el ojo izquierdo en forma de coqueteo

Lo cual noto Goenji y lo puso aun mas celoso

Y asi Gurori y Edgar se fueron a platicar un poco alejados de los demás mientras Goenji se moria de rabia. En eso Haruna se acerco muy contenta a darle una noticia

Haruna: bien Naoto-kun esta muy entretenido con la comida XD asi que creo que tienes mucho tiempo para estar con Guro-san uuuyy que emoción no lo crees- dijo muy feliz

Pero Goenji no reaccionada y tenia una mirada triste como si estuviera en un trace y apretando los puños muy enojado

Haruna: um…Goenji-kun que te pasa- y dirige su mirada a donde miraba el peli-crema y ve a Guroria platicando mu alegre con Edgar y ella también se desilusiono mucho- Ah yo me encargo Goenji-kun- tomándole del brazo para que reaccionara- no te preocupes mira – y le empieza a murmurar algo en el oído-ok

Goenji:ok-con una pequeña sonrisa

Haruna se acerca a la escena y le dice a Gurori Que necesitaba ayuda en algo importante, y como Gurori simpre se interesa mas por los mas chicos del grupo que eran Haruna, Tachimukai,fubuki y toramaru (Y ni hablar de yuka-chan) se fue con ella a ayudarla y Haruna le hizo una señal a Goenji para entrar por un arco de arbustos y ellas también

Y llegaron a un jardín con un circulo de piedra con muchas flores hermosas y dos fuentes (A\B:De chocolate *o* YO:no britany ¬¬ A\B:awww u.u)bien iluminado y tres bancos ah y unas figuras de piedras de angeles con algunas flores de cerezo y (A\B:ya te pasas no YO:aamm u.u no se vale yo soy la escritora A\B:aun asi-cruza los brazos y yo ago un puchero YO:oookkey-ya resignada y susurro- amargada A\B:TU,TU,TU,Y SOLO TU y sigue)

Ya las dos allí Haruna le dijo que esperara un poco mas que no se iva a tardar

Guroria:ok no tardes mucho-y Haruna se va

Goenji estaba escondidos detrás de unos arbustos con una flor muy hermosa blanca con amarillo en el centro en mano la cual la había "tomado prestada" del jardín XD lo cual el iba muy decidido a ya declararcele a Guroria

El estaba muy nervioso pero por fin le cenfesaria sus sentimientos

y cuando se asomo CCCRRRAAACCCCCCCCC!

su corazón se partio en mil pedazos o0o por que vio

a Edgar darle una orquidea igual a la de el pero roja lo mismo que el iba a hacer y lo que Guroria se sonrojo mucho y tomo la flor muy emocionada y ilusionada

Guroria:em yo etto…muchas gracias Edgar-kun – con una gran sonrisa

Edgar:-rie a lo bajo-no es nada esta no es nada a comparación de tu belleza si mura ya se sonrojo por vergüenza de no ser nada ante ti-lcon una sonrisa de lado

lo dice mientras tomaba la flor u se la colocaba en la oreja mientras Guroria se sonrojaba mucho

Guroria: aww gracias que lindo eres- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Y edgar se sonroja mucho por la acción y pone una gran sonrisa y la voltea a ver picaramente en eso Edgar se acerca a su rostro lo cual la pone aun mucho mas nerviosa y roja

Guroria:yo ed-ed-edgar- se ponía mas nerviosa a como se iva acercando y empezaba a sentir la respiración de el

En esos momentos Goenji sentía…nada se le estba destrozando el corazón co esa escena mientras se quedaba en shock

el sentía una escori su mundo se hacia añicos enfrente a el la chica que el le gustaba desde el momento de conocerla iba a besar a otro simplemente no podía mover ni un musculo no reaccionaba

mientras Guroria por los nervios tampoco se podía mover y Edgar se iba acercando mas y mas Y MAS Y…

**buuuueno aquí lo dejamos mis niñas hermosas no me maten **

**volteo y veo entrar a mi cuarto a una chica con un cuchillo en mano y diciendo**

**chica: MUEREEE – empuñando el cuchillo**

**Yo y Britany salimos corriendo y ella dice**

**Britany:no espera es ella la del fic**

**Yo:buena amiga la que tengo ¬¬ NOO ya veo la luz LA LUUUUUUUUZZZZ **

**CHAO CHAO XD**


	4. confesando sentimientos capi 4

**Ola k asen XD mis preciosuras de lectoras XD aquí yo Glory-chan trayéndoles la conti de mi primer fic una retorcida historia que surgió de mi loca mente y quiero agradecer un monto a:**

**Saku-chan **_**gracias por serla primera en leer **_**y a Alury 15 **_**también gracias por interesarte y leer **_**LAS AMO AMIGAS MIAS **

**Cuando leí 4 reviews wawwww explote de la emoción recibí 4 reviews más de lo que yo esperaba XD**

**A si y lo siento por no haber subido ayer la verdad esto ya no voy a poder subir las conti tan seguidos tendre algunos problemas, pero no se preocupen me ragularizare como en dos semanas**

**Bueno ahora si no habrá tantas interrupciones ¬¬ (que yo misma hago) sin más ni más el fic**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Un poco del capi anterior_

Y Edgar se sonroja mucho por la acción y pone una gran sonrisa y voltea a ver pícaramente a Guroria en eso Edgar se acerca a su rostro lo cual la pone muy nerviosa y roja

Guroria: yo Ed-Ed-Edgar –se ponía más nerviosa a como se iba acercando y empezaba a sentir su respiración

En esos momentos Goenji se sentía….nada se le estaba destrozando el corazón con esa escena mientras se en shock

El sentía una escoria su mundo se hacían añicos enfrente de él, la chica que le gustaba desde el momento de conocerla iba a besar a otro simplemente no podía mover ni un musculo, no reaccionaba

Mientras Guroria por los nervios tampoco se podía mover y Edgar se iba acercando más y más Y MASY….

_Comienza el capi (como las jodo XD)_

Y estaba a punto de besarla y….

Y en eso entra corriendo un chico interrumpiendo la escena

Chico: CAPITÁN CAPITAN-y se da cuenta en el momento intimo que los interrumpió –em lo siento no quise interrumpir-

Y Gurori soltó un gran suspiro mientras Edgar solo mufo frustrado

Chico: pero ya llego Endo Satoru el capitán del equipo contrario

Edgar:-da un suspiro designado-ok em señorita Guroria-san lo siento por dejarla pero tengo que ir a atender a su capitán

Guroria: Eh no no te molestes ve anda que el capitán ya quería conocer a sus nuevos oponentes – con una risa nerviosa

Y asi se va Edgar con el chico y Guroria se queda pensando en lo pudo haber sucedido si ese muchacho no hubiera aparecido justo en ese momento y da un gran suspiro al saber que no sucedió nada

Goenji solo bendecía al muchacho que los había interrumpido y después de unos momentos Goenji se volvió a armarse de valor y

Salió de su escondite y se dirigió a ella y ella al notar de donde salio se sonrojo mucho

Guroria:*oh no que... no no no esto no esta pasando…hay dios mio dios tuyo dios nuestro por que… no deseguro a de querer hablar de que casi me besa Edgar no debo irme*-y trata retirarse del lugar

En eso el, la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

Guroria: suéltame- enoja y forcejeando para que la soltara y irse lo mas rápido posible

Pero Goenji no dijo nada y al contrario de soltarla solo la jalo hacia el Guroria se da la vuelta para darle una cachetada para que la soltara y la dejara en paz

Cuando estaba a punto de darle la cachetada fue detenida por los labios de Goenji y empezó a sentir como sus manos le empezaban a rodear la cintura atrayéndola a el al principio del beso se quedo paralizada pero a como pasaron los segundos fue correspondiendo al beso y abrazo su cuello para profundizar el beso y atraerlo mas y enterraba los dedos entre su cabello

Guroria y apenas y podía pensar era tan feliz durante esos momentos mientras Goenji solo de pensar que es lo que estaba haciendo se derritió y hasta por falta de odioso pero al igual de valioso oxigeno se tuvieron que separar con su respiración agitadda ya que habían durado un buen rato allí pegados XD

Los dos se sonrieron dulcemente y fue Guroria la que salio primero del trance y rompió esa escena y ¡PLASSSS!

Eso fue una cachetada que la había dado Guroria a Goenji dejándole dibujada su mano en su cara (que chistoso no jajajaja)

Mientras Goenji se quedo en shock por la raccion de Guroria y ella sonreía maliciosamente

Goenji*creo que fui un estipo ahora me a de odiar*-mientras el corazón se le rompia

Guroria:y eso fue por no haberlo hacho antes

En eso Guroria sse abalanza a el y lo abraza fuertemente

Guroria:y esto por darme mi primer beso-Goenji se impresiono mucho pero le correspondio el abrazo

Goenji:jejeje um quieres ir a bairla-todo rojo XD

Guroria:um cl-claro – y asi los dos se van a la pista de baile

Allí estaban los dos bailando una canción lenta muy felices y abrazados( A\B:ohh que bonito final no lo creen A\A:uy que que hermoso awww YO:final? Este no es el final todas mis amigas:QUEEEE¡)

En eso kabeyama como no podía comer estaba viendop con que se distraía y vio a Guroria bailar muy feliz con Goenji

Kabeyama:oh que bonitos se ven Guro-chan bailando con Goenji-san

Naoto,kogure,kiritmasu (y todo aquel que estuviera por allí comiendo XD:QUEEEE¡

A Naoto por poco le da un infarto de ver tan cerca a su hermanita de cico y sobre todo Goenji y le salio un tip en el ojo

Naoto:HIKARI GURORIA TAKANA (el nombre completo de ella A\A:pero alla no usan dos nombres YO:si pero aun no me decido cual se oye mejor y sigamos)

Y se dirige a la escena de enamorados y jala a Guroria del brazo arrastrándola del lugar y llevándola a donde estaban Goenji y ella anteriormente

Naoto:PERO HIKARI GURORIA TAKANA QUE TE SUCEDE COMO VAS A ESTAR BAILANDO ASI CON ESE TIPEJO-GRITABA COMO LOCO MIENTRAS DABA VUELTAS COMO DESESPERADO

Guroria:MIRA YA CALMATE QUE AHORA GOENJI ES MI NOVIO-GRITA FRUSTRADA POR LA ACTITUD DE SU HERMANO GEMELO

A Naoto solo le sale un tip en el ojo y en eso entra Goenji a la escena y Naoto se la queda viendo con cara de WTF!

Naoto:TU DESGRACIADO HIJO DE….. VAS A MORIR-y se acerca corriendo a el para atacarlo y

**Jajaja espero que les valla gustando y no me matan aguántenme que falta poquito pa acabar **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo a la misma hora y en el mismo canal XD**

**CHAO CHAO**


	5. final

**Ola k asen mis lectores, jejeje sé que me he desaparecido muuuucho tiempo pero lo advertí y será así por que bueno eran vacaciones cuando empeze asi que si tenia tiempo, espero que no me maten y aquí esta la ultima parte que es mi primer fic**

**Coste esperen mi próximo fic que estará bueno este solo es de practica y bueno no les hago perder más su tiempo y sin más ni más el fic espero que les guste :3**

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece por desgracia TT-TT ,cuado sea mio no tengan la duda que los cerdos vuelan XD **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Un poquis del capi anterior _

Naoto: PERO HIKARI GURORIA TAKANA QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE COMO VAS A ESTAR BAILANDO ASI CON ESE TIPEJO- gritaba como loco mientras daba vueltas desesperado-¿SABES COMO SE PONDRA SHIN CUANDO SE ENTERE?

Guroria: ummm no pero seria peor que tu o…. le daría un infarto un de las dos - dice encogiéndose de hombros pensando en *¿y como se hubiera puesto shin?*

Naoto: si eso seria lo mas seguro -¬¬U con cara de "obio eso pasaría"-pero no estamos hablando de eso dime POR QUE RAYOS BAILABAS ASI CON GOENJI

Gurori:mira ya cálmate que ahora Goenji es mi novio- grito muy frustrada por la actitud de su hermano gemelo

Y A Naoto solo le da un tic en el ojo al escuchar eso y en eso entra Goenji a la escena y Naoto se le queda viendo con cara de WTF!

Naoto: TU DESGRACIODA HIJO DE…. VAS A MORIR-se le acerca corriendo a él para atacarlo y…

Guroria:- pero ella lo jalo del brazo-hermanito por favor calmate

Naoto: SUELTAME Y DEJAME ROMPERLE LA CARA A ESTE- apuntando muy enojado a Goenji

Guroria: no haber cálmate, Cálmate hermano prométeme algo por favor

Naoto: haber que es-cruzando los brazos

Guroria: prométeme que no le partirás la cara Goenji-y su hermano la ve serio

Naoto: pero u.u

Gurori: por favor

Naoto: okey -lo dijo casi gruñendo y muy resignado, estaba prometiendo algo que nunca pensó hacerlo *de seguro esta es la única promesa que romperé en mi vida ¬¬* -pensaba para sí mismo

Guroria: ni le vas a quitar los brazos, ni sacar los ojos, ni torturarlo cruelmente, o secuestrarlo y arrancarle le cabeza-lo dijo como si fuera algo cotidiano y común y Naoto asiente con la cabeza fastidiado

Lo cual dejo a algunos de los chicos que se habían asomado para ver qué había sucedido (chismosos jejeje XD) en shock y dejo a todos se preguntandose * ¿y como se pondra shin cuando se entere?

Guroria: ah sí y no se me vaya a olvidar tampoco lo vallas a matar de ninguna forma oíste

Naoto: awww lo último si por favor siiii :3 - haciendo ojos de cordero Guroria: no-muy seria y Naoto suspiro resignado

Goenji decide que no era correcto quedarse allí parado sin hacer nada (es que tenia hueva XD)

Naoto: mira Naoto-kun, no te preocupes yo quiero mucho a Gurori -san, y no le are ningún daño y la protegeré ante todo, no son malas mis intenciones con ella-muy serio y seguro de sí mismo ( o )

Naoto: si lo sé, pero antes-tenía la mirada gacha y la levanta-aunqueee- y voltea a ver a Gurori—puedo mínimo quitarle algunos dientes-le dice a ella señalando a Goenji

Gurori: no nada por el estilo-rodando los ojos y Naoto se pone a pemnsar un poco

Naoto: ¿yo? – señalándose así mismo

Gurori: si tu ¿Quién más?- viéndolo con cara "siii" y Naoto da una pequeña risa

Naoto: charles – y aplaude y detrás de el un señor el cual era el mayordomo

Chales: si señor que necesita- (claro habol como los mayordomos)

Naoto:me haría el gran favor de, ir a la cocina, luego tomar un cuchillo y…CHAVARCELO A ESTE HIJO DE….-cruzado de brazos

Charles: señor me diría a cual de todos lo presente se refiere por que de esos hay muchos de los que usted dice - y todos se le quedan viendo con cara de WTF! ,pero Naoto reacciona

Naoto: a este en especifico- apuntando a Goenji y con una risa

Gurori: charles no le hago caso ,ya se puede ir – le decía al señor y asi charles se retira con una cara de "agr lo hubiera hacho antes"

Y a naoto pone cara de gato con botas XD

Naoto: -3- umm por que le dijiste que se fuera yo quería ver como mataba a Goenji eres mala conmigo TT-TT- pero da un suspiro -y…enserio….em…planean ser novios – y ella solo asiente -… y…. la promesa…..la tengo que cumplir

Gurori:emmm creo que si- le dijo de forma sarcástica- pero ten en cuenta que nunca dejare de ser tu hermanita pero…vale

Naoto: vale Guroria: Gracias me hubiera sentido terrible si te sientes mal

Naoto: sabes que te quiero ….y se esto te hace feliz ¬¬ … yo tratare de estar feliz

Gurori: gracias - y le da un abrazo a su hermano pero Naoto como podía aun abrazando a su hermana ver a goenji le estaba echando maldiciones y diciéndole hasta de que se iba a morir XD

Y desde lo lejos los estaba espiando (si otra chismosa mas XD) Haruna la cual estaba muy feliz con ella misma y estaba a punto de llorar

Haruna: hay mis niños crecen tan rápido – secandoce una lagrima

¿?:ummm Haruna que haces allí

Haruna: aahhhh – se asusta un poco, voltea –hay tachimukai no me vuelvas a asustar asi – poniendo su mano en el pecho

Tachomikai: lo siento no era mi intención… pero me podrias decir que hacias allí por poco y te metes entre lo arbusrtos y contando una telenovela

Haruna: ah yo jajaja yo solo … bueno mira – rie y abre un hueco entre los arbustos y se ve a goenji con Gurori juntos

Tachimukai: que lindos se ven

Haruna: verdad que si

Tachimukai: ah ok creo q ue no tengo nada mas que hacer asi qe me voy – y se da la vuelta y ella lo ve irse y agacha la cabeza, pero el vuelve-emm… haruna me preguntaba sii si si querias bailar

Haruna: emm – toda roja- yo..yo.. yo si quiero vamos

Y asi los otros dos tortolos se van a la pista a bailar y estaban bailando en la pista pero en eso Haruna se para

Tachimukai:que tienes te sientes mal Haruna:no pero sabes me me estoy haciendo una pregunta que no creo que se conteste pronto

Tachimukai: y cual es Haruna: ¿Cómo se pondrá shin cuando se entere? XD

**Bueno aquí termina este primer fic y … quiero agradecer que me perdonen por su paciencia, y soportar mi mala ortigrafia (me asegurare que no vuelva pasar eso creo), por mis weas sin sentido y por leer este fic y llegar con migo asta aqui **

**Los quiero y espero que lean mis próximos fic este solo es el comienzo de algo grande XD y pues los dejare con la duda mas grande de sus vidad ¿y como se pondrá Shin cuando se entere? XD **

**Se despide Gloryy-chan **

**Chao CHAO**


End file.
